


As Intended

by Nyerus (dragonmist310)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Mild Smut, Soulmates, but like its not a big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/pseuds/Nyerus
Summary: Soul dreams are a rare but very real phenomenon, said to lead you towards your fated lover. Yuuri was never one to believe in such things, but facing his impending wedding to a man he has never met, he begins to have his own soul dreams that threaten to upset his otherwise ordinary life. The last thing he wants is to bring shame to his family, but the urge to be with his soulmate grows more difficult to ignore with each passing night.





	As Intended

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic I did for the YOI Soulmate Zine! I'm grateful to have had the chance to be in such a lovely creation with so many people I admire, and overjoyed that we were able to raise a significant amount for charity!
> 
> Funnily enough, the idea for this fic came to me in a dream, so I figured it was a good enough sign. Please enjoy!

The dreams were becoming more frequent, more vivid, more  _ obscene _ with each passing night. Yuuri’s subconscious seemed to grow increasingly desperate, every dream having a greater sense of urgency than the last. Even as they changed over time, one thing remained constant: the vision of a man more handsome than Yuuri could bear. He did not dare think of the man during his waking hours—or at least, he tried not to, though he was not always successful. But within the safety of his dreams, his mind seemed to know what he truly desired.

If only they hadn’t started to spill over into real life.

At first, it was like the nascent rumble of thunder in the distance—building slowly, gradually, almost imperceptible. And then suddenly, his climax tore through him like the violent flash of lightning, leaving Yuuri feeling stunned and disoriented. He was bewildered to wake to his own orgasm, not for the first time. The storm inside of him was growing stronger as the weeks went by and his wedding grew near, showing no signs of stopping until it consumed him entirely. He almost wished it would, for then he would not have to suffer this shame.

Yuuri threw the bedcovers off himself and stepped out of his ruined nightclothes, tossing them in a hamper with some tinge of guilt for the maid who would have to wash them, possibly scandalized. Hopefully his scent would not linger, but omega’s scents often did. He wrapped himself in a clean cotton robe for the time being, glad for its linen-fresh smell instead of his own overly sweet pheromones. 

For good measure, he pushed open the windows on the other side of the room, hoping to let in some fresh air to help clear his head as well. He idled there on the ledge for a few moments, looking down at the garden below. Bright flowers bloomed, vibrant and colorful, and he knew he would sorely miss waking to this view once he was married and moved out. Maybe his husband would allow him to have a garden of his own. Yuuri had heard that the man was a decent alpha, good standing and all. That was what mattered most, right? That he marry well so that his family would not have to worry about him, and so that he would not be a burden to their finances.

But if only the man he’d been dreaming about—no, no. It was too late for all that. He couldn’t stop his impending wedding, not when it was already halfway in place. It did him no good to dwell on his nightly visions now.

If he’d told his family, they’d be appalled.

Yuuri knew that, and he knew it was because his dreams weren’t normal. They were soul dreams—meant to show and somehow guide you to your fated  _ soulmate _ . Rare, but not unheard of, it was said that ignoring them could have dire consequences. Growing up, Yuuri hadn’t believed the tales of people being driven to madness because of their soul dreams. But now that he was afflicted with his own, caught like a bird in a cage, he understood. 

Perhaps when he married, the dreams would vanish. It was his only hope.

Some days, the guilt was more difficult to bear than anything. By choosing not to pursue his fated lover, he was depriving someone of  _ their _ soulmate in him. Though Yuuri could not see how he was a perfect match to anyone. He was average in every way, and if his dreams were anything to go by, his soulmate was the epitome of perfection. They deserved someone better.

It was difficult, especially on mornings like this. Ultimately, Yuuri did manage to free himself of the thoughts that plagued him, and got ready for the day ahead... even if it did take him so long that his mother came searching for him, fearing he was ill.

“You have a visitor,” she told him as they went downstairs. Yuuri’s nose picked up the aroma of fresh coffee and toast before they were even halfway to the parlor.

“Who is it?” he asked, straightening out his jacket, fearing that it was someone from his future husband’s family coming to ensure that he was a proper match for their alpha. That or the tailor here to take his measurements again for the wedding dress, or the caterer to discuss—

“Only Phichit, dear, don’t fret,” his mother said as though she could hear his flurry of panicked thoughts, lightly patting him on the shoulder. Yuuri let out a relieved sigh, wishing she had led with that instead. He gave her a weary look, but she only smiled knowingly in response, leaving him thereafter to meet his friend in private.

Yuuri went past the elegant arch that led into the parlor, and saw Phichit slowly nibbling on a piece of toast that had been brought from the kitchens. He was sitting in one of the large chairs near the window, and grinned brightly at Yuuri when he saw him enter. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said as Yuuri settled in the chair across from him. The room was bright because of its layout and multiple big windows, and Yuuri preferred receiving guests here rather than anywhere else. Though in the past Phichit might’ve come up directly to his bedroom to say hello, they were no longer children and such impropriety may as well cause unwanted whispers. It was only because Phichit was a beta that they were not being chaperoned at this very moment, anyway. “You look tired. Is it the dreams again?”

Yuuri nodded in answer as he poured himself a cup of tea. Phichit was Yuuri’s closest confidant—the only person who knew of Yuuri’s soul dreams. Of course, he’d tried to talk Yuuri out of his doomed marriage, but as someone of relatively low standing, Yuuri had no right to be anything but grateful for the offer. “I hope you’re not here to talk about that again.”

“No, no. I know how stubborn you are. I’m here for something else,” Phichit said, and Yuuri could already guess. He knew his friend well.

“You’re here about Earl Giacometti’s ball tomorrow night.” Phichit had spent the whole of the previous week talking about it in an attempt to convince Yuuri to be as excited as he was. But Yuuri, perpetually shy around all but close friends, was reluctant as always.

“Don’t protest! It’s exactly what you need. At least one night of fun before you settle down. You know, if you still decide to go through with the wedding—” Yuuri gave him a stern look, and Phichit threw his hands up in concession. “Alright, alright! You’d better be coming because I went through all the trouble of buying you the prettiest gown I could get my hands on this season.”

Yuuri looked at him in shock, unsure of what to do in the face of Phichit’s casual generosity. Phichit only winked at him, knowing he had won the battle before it had even begun.

 

* * *

Yuuri felt a strange mix of flustered and empowered in his new gown. It was no doubt expensive, but it helped to have friends in high places. Made of heavy royal blue silk and delicate lace, the gown flowed elegantly around him. It sported a low neckline, and as scandalous as it might have seemed a few seasons ago, it was now all the rage. His neck was still appropriately covered with a silk scarf, tied in the style of a bow, which was acceptably proper for unmarried omegas. A few moons from now, it would be replaced by a bond mark and whatever glittering collar his future husband saw fit to gift him with. All in all, the outfit seemed to be right out of one of those magazines Phichit often flipped though. Yuuri only hoped he had the grace needed to pull it off.

He was sitting at the table in the opulent grand ballroom adjusting his gloves when Phichit found him. They hadn’t arrived together, as Yuuri had come with his family—all of whom were currently enjoying themselves with neighbors and friends. Other guests were busy dancing. Yuuri had just managed to excuse himself for a moment’s reprieve.

“Just as I thought! You look incredible!” Phichit remarked excitedly. He was dressed in a red and gold suit of his own, and he looked quite handsome. If he was here to impress Earl Giacometti, Yuuri knew he had a good chance of it. He had styled his hair back, giving him a more sophisticated look, and he’d convinced Yuuri to do the same. Yuuri wasn’t sure he looked half as charming, but he liked to think that perhaps he did.

“Thank you,” he said a little bashfully. “For the dress, as well.”

“You’re welcome. What are friends for?” Phichit said, taking his hand and helping him up from his seat. “And come on, you have to meet everyone.”

“W-Wait!” But Yuuri was pulled along regardless of his protests.

Introductions passed as formally as Yuuri had expected, with curtseys and all. Earl Giacometti was interesting and attractive enough that Yuuri understood Phichit’s fascination with him. But Phichit being of much closer standing to an Earl (than, say, Yuuri) certainly made the chances of a match between them quite possible.

After a few minutes of small talk, the Earl had to leave to exchange pleasantries with other acquaintances and nobles, as was customary for a man of such prominence. But he soon returned to where Yuuri and Phichit were to introduce one of his friends, as he promised before his parting.

Yuuri turned around when Phichit gestured behind him at the Earl’s return, ready to be introduced to yet another noble—but suddenly his entire world stopped.

The first thing he saw were achingly familiar blue eyes, such a vibrant shade of turquoise that they seemed to hold within them the sea itself. A handsome face with sharp features was framed by dazzling silver hair that was perfectly coiffed.

If Earl Giacometti was introducing his friend, it was unnecessary. Not only because Yuuri couldn’t hear anything above the sound of his heart beating in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears, but because Yuuri knew this man. Of course he did. For months now, this man was Yuuri’s definition of  _ desire _ _. _

His soulmate.

“Hello,” said the man, with the same smooth voice that had been haunting Yuuri all this time. He, too, had stopped to stare, but it seemed he recovered first. Yuuri somehow managed to catch his name and title as Duke Victor Nikiforov.

“Hello,” Yuuri choked out, remembering himself finally and curtseying. “Your Grace.”

Duke Nikiforov held out his hand, and without thinking, Yuuri placed his own hand on top. Against every social convention they had, the Duke leaned down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles—so searingly tender that Yuuri just barely kept himself from gasping in shock. From the corner of his eye, he saw Phichit and Earl Giacometti exchanging surprised and confused glances, along with anyone else that may have seen. It was not customary for a man of such high standing as the Duke to kiss a lower-ranking omega’s hand.

As Yuuri’s senses slowly began to return to him, he was aware of the music changing in the background. Still holding his hand, it was then that the Duke asked him, “May I have this dance?”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was unsure of how a simple dance could progress to this, but he was not one to complain.

He was currently pressed into a soft chaise lounge in an out-of-the-way and dimly-lit study by his soulmate, who had relieved him of most of his clothing. His dress was carefully draped over a chair, and the other components of his outfit were strewn about. Only his chemise and stockings remained on.

Yuuri couldn’t quite think about the status of his clothes though, not when the Duke was kissing down his exposed neck, scraping his teeth dangerously over Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri had told him of his wedding-to-be, but the man did not seem worried in the slightest. 

“I’ll make an offer for your hand,” he said, working his way back up with kisses to capture Yuuri’s lips. “To your parents, to the man set to marry you—they can name their price, I don’t care. I will have you.”

“Y-Your Grace,” Yuuri gasped, unsure if it was because of the shock of the words whispered low, or because of the man’s hand between Yuuri’s thighs; slick-covered fingers working him open.

“Call me Victor, my dear,” Yuuri’s soulmate bid him in the gentlest tone anyone had ever spoken to him with. “After all, we were meant to be.”

Something inside Yuuri—something curled tight and painful—seemed to relax at those words. How it could have such an effect on him, he didn’t know, but he felt tears of joy prick at his eyes. His happiness turned to pure pleasure as Victor pressed in with his thick cock, larger than Yuuri expected despite all the dreams he’d had of this very thing.

Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him close. It was strange that he was a virgin, yet his body seemed to know Victor intimately—his soft walls and sensitive hole stretching to accommodate the girth perfectly, like the two of them were well and truly made for each other. He was dizzy with the overwhelming power of Victor’s scent as well, new and familiar all at once: a musky mix of evergreen and citrus. As Victor picked up his pace, his breathing grew more ragged, his minty breath intermingling with Yuuri’s in half-kisses.

“You are the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen, my Yuuri,” Victor told him with so much sincerity that it made Yuuri glow, made him feel like he’d been lit up from the inside. It was a warmth that he’d never felt before in his life. Victor’s icy gaze and warm hands—Yuuri wanted them to himself for the rest of eternity.

Just as Yuuri reached the brink of climax, he felt Victor’s knot swell inside him, stretching him further and pumping him full of seed that maybe one day will take. He relished the thought for some reason—the notion of being so utterly claimed by this alpha,  _ his alpha _ , and no one else can ever lay a hand on him. 

He wants to be wed and bonded to this man  _ now _ , and he knows it’s not just because of the pheromones that have saturated the small room.

After several satisfying minutes, they helped each other clean up. Well, following Victor’s initiative to lick Yuuri’s hole clean and wring another orgasm out of him for good measure. Being a proper gentleman, Victor helped Yuuri properly back into his dress thereafter, and fixed  Yuuri’s hair so it looked almost as it did before. Yuuri returned the favor by helping Victor with his tie and jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. It was wonderfully domestic, and Yuuri’s afterglow seemed to inexplicably extend into this as well. But there was the thought in the back of his mind that even if Victor were to make a medley of excuses for them, it would be quite obvious that they were up to no good. Disappearing from the ball was already bad enough, but to re-emerge together looking disheveled? The gall to think no one would know. They’d be the talk of the town for weeks to come.

But then, Victor took his hand, his smile so warm that it calmed all the noise inside Yuuri’s head. Strangely, it was paired with a mischievousness in his eyes which seemed to speak to a hidden side of Yuuri that he didn’t know he possessed. Even without hearing Victor’s next words, Yuuri knew his future would be exciting, his soulmate at his side forevermore.

“Yuuri, my darling, shall we start a scandal?”

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite happy with how this fic turned out for the zine, but made a few additions/changes. Nothing minor, mostly details and wording. And as a small sidenote: I envisioned omegas as intersex in this AU, but since the smut was vague and it never comes up in the fic itself, I chose not to tag it. Please feel free to imagine it either way, as per your preference!
> 
> Please visit me on [Tumblr](https://nyerus.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nyerus10) anytime.


End file.
